


love

by ash_love_destiel67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_love_destiel67/pseuds/ash_love_destiel67
Summary: love comes in all different shapes and sizes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	love

I love you is a good thing to say. It doesn't matter long you've known someone, we can still love. Love isn't time bound. It's in the interactions and care and who can fault you for caring? Absolutely nobody.  
Because we all care. Some care more or more intensely but there's still a level of care for everyone we meet and it shows. How you all tell someone you've never met that they do matter, that they'll be issued if they're gone? That's the care and that's how it shows.  
Care isn't a long lasting thing either. The way you mourn for a flower wilting or a cat-caught mouse you've never seen before? That's care. And it's a trait we all share. Some people mute it but it's all intrinsically in people because we're human and humans are compassionate beings.

this was by misery-and-motivation on tumblr


End file.
